


Blaze of Snow

by mellow_fellow



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Rated T for swearing, your honor they are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellow_fellow/pseuds/mellow_fellow
Summary: With Langa’s new skater name, Reki tries to think up his own. Who could have predicted that an ordinary day could have turned out like this
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Blaze of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> I wrote this instead or working on my AP Spanish work that’s due tomorrow lmao. I also write it in like half an hour, so please point out any mistakes (or ignore them, whatever floats your boat)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“How come you have a cool name and I don’t!” Reki exclaimed one day, flopping his head back against the fence. Reki and Langa were sitting on the roof of their school, eating lunch. The gentle breeze tousled their hair, the sun just warm enough to be uncomfortable. Langa looked up from his bento box, brow furrowed.

“What?” He said. Reki sat foward again, thrusting his chopsticks at Langa.

“Your cool skater name! Everyone is calling you ‘Snow’ at S,” Reki explained.

“Oh. I didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter,” Langa states. “Though I guess it is pretty cool.” Reki stared at his best friend, looking slightly annoyed with how chill he was being about this.

“Only the skaters everyone likes get cool names, like Joe and Cherry Blossom,” Reki sagged onto Langa’s shoulder, cheek smushed into the fabric of his jacket. Langa just continued to eat his lunch, unbothered by his best friend’s antics. He was used to it by now. 

Through the day, the conversation kept popping up in Langa’s head. He rarely daydreamed durning class, but he just couldn’t get his mind off of it now. As the teacher droned on about history, Langa stared at his notes, not really reading them.

Why did he have a cool name when Reki didn’t? Reki had been skating at S for much longer than Langa had, so he guessed that seniority had nothing to do with names. What had Reki said on the roof earlier? Only skaters that everyone liked got cool names...

Langa shook his head. He couldn’t be  that popular.

Could he?

...oooOOOooo...

“Shit!” Reki shouted as he failed to land the trick he had been practicing the entire time him and Langa had been at the skate park. Langa had stopped a while ago, deciding that he had enough bruises for the day. He watched Reki as he took a sip of water from the bottle he had bought at the vending machine just outside the fence. He watched Reki step onto his board again, face determined. Something about the flash in his eye caused Langa’s stomach to squirm, though it wasn’t an entirely unpleasant feeling. Langa frowned, deciding to deal with whatever  that was later.

Reki pushed off the ground, and he was off. Langa watched as his best friend bent down again, preparing to do the trick. And suddenly, Reki was flying.

Langa’s eyes widened as Reki soared through the air, brow furrowed in determination. Time seemed to slow, and Langa’s stomach erupted in butterflies again as Reki’s hair caught the last rays of the dying sun. The sun colored Reki’s hair a glowing red, deeper than its usual color. It almost looked like fire, the way the strands danced in the wind.

Reki landed the trick and everything was silent for a moment. The only sound was the wind in the trees. It was shattered suddenly by Reki’s whoop of excitement, his arms thrusted in the air in glee.

“Did you see that Langa?! I probably looked so cool!” Reki shouted over to him. Langa was still processing what had just happened, so it took a moment for Reki’s words to register in his brain.

“Your hair looked like fire,” Langa blurted out.  Shit. He didn’t mean to say that. Reki paused, head tilted in confusion. Then a grin worked it’s way across his features, almost brighter than the sun.

“Really? Huh, I mean I guess the color does look like fire a bit,” Reki replied. Suddenly his face lit up. “My skater name could be Flame! That way we could be opposites, like fire and ice, ya know?”

Langa smiled, face warm. He just knew his ears were the color of tomatoes right now. “That would be cool, Reki.”

Reki grinned, then returned to practicing. When the sun finally dipped below the horizon, Reki and Langa left the skate park. They talked about different tricks the entire time they walked to their houses. And if their fingers briefly brushed when Reki split off to walk down his street, nobody needed to know.

And if Langa spent the rest of the night thinking about how that little moment of contact shot lightning through his body? Well, nobody needed to know that either.

**Author's Note:**

> Five episodes in and I’m already attached to these boys
> 
> My phone is at 5% pls help :)


End file.
